


I don't love you.

by skeleton



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton/pseuds/skeleton





	I don't love you.

A hand gripping the hair on Frank’s skull tore him away from the trance he was in, his fingers momentarily freezing on the strings and refusing to play anything. Sudden panic shot through him; who the fuck would jump on stage and start pulling his hair like that? A split second seemed to pass before Frank finally glanced up at the person who turned out to be no stranger.

Frank’s knees felt weak and his head became dizzy when he was met by the eyes of none other than _Gerard Way_ _._ You could say he was Frank’s _schoolboy crush_ , meaning that everybody knew he found Gerard attractive, to say the least. It wasn't a secret; even Gerard himself was aware of it. That didn't seem to stop him constantly leading Frank on, and it was moments like this one that Frank craved.

Gerard’s pale hand tangled messily in Frank’s hair, pulling their faces together and closing the already limited space between their bodies, their lips crashing together in an almost melodic way as the song that was now forgotten about continued to play in the background of their seemingly temporary, but perfect moment.

Much like everything good, however, it ended far too soon for Frank’s liking, yet Gerard seemed to easily go straight back into signing the final verse of _Prison_ while Frank found himself in a whole other trance, unable to pick up on the fact that  _oh shit he was supposed to be strumming chords right now instead of staring at Gerard in awe as he walks to the opposite end of the stage you dumb-ass._  

When Frank finally got his senses back, it took him a few minutes to register that the song was ending, and he managed to finish it reasonably well with his mind wandering back to the sensation that he got when Gerard's lips were on his. There was something more to it, though, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on why this kiss threw him off as much as it did. The set ended, the lights faded to black and Frank realised that he was supposed to be exiting the stage at that moment in time, but something inside him made the thought of hanging behind more appealing than facing the guys. So Frank handed his guitar reluctantly over to the roadie that was waiting at the right of the stage for him and then walked down the steps and to the barrier at the front of the stage, distracting himself with signing the t-shirts and faces of the screaming girls and hi-fiving the odd male _My Chemical Romance_ fan - if he came across one.

No matter what Frank did, or  _tried_ to do to distract himself, nothing seemed to work for as long as he'd hoped. He'd managed to successfully avoid the guys; Mikey, Ray, Bob, Big Worm, but ran into none other than Gerard himself in the lounge of the venue they were setting up for an interview. When Gerard picked up on the fact that something was off about Frank, he felt his stomach churn with the thought of having to vocalize his feelings.

"Are you feeling okay, Frankie?" Gerard questioned, his eyebrows frowning in an almost concerned way as he sat down carefully next to the smaller boy and placed a hand on Frank's forehead. Frank shrugged, the contact much too familiar to that of last night's show and sending Frank back into a temporary trance. 

Frank found himself coming almost entirely clean, cringing at himself when he said the words, "Why did you kiss me like that?"

"It was for the fans," Gerard chuckled playfully, a hint of desperation in the way he looked at Frank, though, and the truth was that Gerard didn't even have a valid enough reason.  _Why did I kiss Frank last night?_ Was it because last night was the first night of their six-month-tour, and Gerard was fucking pumped about it? Was it because Gerard missed Frank? Or was it simply a mix of adrenaline and the feeling of euphoria from another world tour in the picture?

Frank remained silent, processing the words that were painful to take in, and he began focussing more on not letting his emotions get the better of him rather than what Gerard was now saying to his fiance as she entered the room. Yet, he still caught onto the topic of conversation which was oh-so popular that day for whatever reason, and Frank was slowly beginning to wish that his usually shitty immune system would catch onto his foul mood and put him in bed for a few days.

"That was  _some_ _kiss_ , you guys," Eliza Siep laughed, her pink lips in a seemingly perfect smile, her eyes crinkling at the sides. She sat down beside Gerard, curling her hand around his and Gerard turned to kiss her cheek. 

"Like I said; it was for the fans," Gerard assured nobody in particular, and from the amount of times he had to say it, it sounded almost as though he was convincing  _himself_ that was the reason behind his actions. 

She smirked, eyeing him before nodding. "Whatever you say."

Somewhat of a God-given, Frank was distracted by the familiar bounce of an afro appearing in the doorway and gaining everybody's attention. "The guys doing the interview are ready," Ray informed us, and Frank was the first to stand, making his way quickly past Ray and dragging him away in the process, muttering the words, "they may be a while," to him when he tried to protest. Frank could feel Eliza's eyes glued to his back as he walked away from them.

The pressure of one-hundred eyes was all Frank could feel when he entered the brightly lit room and sat on the white sofa that also situated Bob Bryar and Mikey Way, along with Alicia and a few fans who won a competition and got to sit with the band during the interview instead of in the audience. He suddenly felt extremely vulnerable, and his stomach churned when he caught a glimpse of Eliza and Gerard entering the room and sitting at the opposite end of the sofa, leaving Frank the closest seated to the interviewer. 

Frank was slowly beginning to realise that the interview was going to drag, and began to think of some sort of convincing excuse as to why he should leave and never come back outside, ever, but when attention was drawn to him as the microphone was placed under his chin, he cursed to himself and looked up at the expectant eyes. "I'm sorry, c-could you repeat the question, please?" Frank stuttered, and the contents of the room seemed to find it amusing as they broke out into quiet laughter. However, Gerard reached forwards for the microphone, and of course, got his own way and answered the question Frank had missed.

"You see, we have this whole  _homophobia has got to go_  vibe in our band. Really, Frank and I kiss to piss off homophobes-," Gerard began, no doubt about to lecture the room about what  _My Chemical Romance_ fight against, but was interrupted by the interviewer who pointed to a girl in the audience.

"I'm sorry, you have a question?" He asked the girl, who stood and was handed a microphone by one of the crew at the place.

She nodded, taking the mic and speaking into it. "Yes, it's for Gerard," she smirked, and he turned his head towards the girl, an open smile on his face as he nodded to her. "I was just wondering; could you kiss Frank like you did at the show last night?"

Gerard remained silent, his eyes seeming to wander towards Frank, and then he laughed. He fucking  _laughed_ , the noise seeming forced and out of place, and Frank found himself laughing slightly, too, his eyes travelling down towards his lap where they remained. It was a safer bet than looking anywhere else in the room. "Hell no," Gerard finally said, making Frank's ears ring and his stomach threaten to spill. "That shit just kinda happens, in the moment, y'know?" He continued to speak, and Frank had the overwhelming urge to tell everybody to shut the fuck up.

He stood, feeling everybody's eyes on him, and turned to the interviewer. "I don't feel too good," Frank said quietly, his eyes remaining at his feet. "I'm gonna leave," he stated, and then made a beeline for the door. 

That entire time Frank was alone on the tour bus, he lay awake. The thought of sleep seemed impossible at that moment, no matter how pleasing it would have been to close his eyes and just  _forget._ He laughed dryly to himself, knowing how much of a fucking loser he was. Eliza was in the picture, and that meant that Frank had been cut out of every single framed photo of them both that existed. Frank was no longer part of Gerard's world anymore, and he just couldn't deal with that fact. 

Eventually, he heard the guys chatting outside of the tour bus, and he knew that they were saying goodbye to their loved ones before they departed from New Jersey and headed for wherever the fuck they were playing next. At that moment, Frank didn't seem to care. Once on the bus, Gerard stuck with Frank for reasons unknown other than the fact that he missed the little fucker. Frank always seemed distant, to Gerard, anyway. He missed the jokes they used to share and the stupid little doodles they'd draw and throw at each other in the form of paper aeroplanes from opposite ends of the tour bus. More than anything, though, he missed Frank's laugh. He didn't remember the last time he heard it, and honestly, laughing was one of the things Frank was known for.

That night, Gerard didn't even have to offer before Frank silently climbed into the bunk that they always used to share. There hadn't been a tour they'd been on in that bus that Frank's bunk was actually used. One way or another, Gerard would find himself in the same bunk as the smaller boy, Frank's limbs almost helplessly wrapped around him. Gerard was more than happy to see that one thing still remained the same between them after all that time.


End file.
